Where will we go
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Iremos a conocer el mundo, tú y yo, sin títulos ni pasado, te protegeré… lo juro por los dioses que lo haré, honrare la memoria de padre y viviré para ello. [SansaxJon] [Drabble] [Spoiler cap4 temp6] [What if] [Semi UA]
Por los dioses... El capitulo de hoy fue tan... aún sigo con el Hype a flor de piel, y no puedo creerlo, fue hermoso, sublime, un regalo de los dioses. Y antes de que la HBO puera romper todas mis ilusiones y me traiga llanto y sangre, he liberado todas mis emociones en un drable.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo... Congratulations Jonsa shippers, we did it!

 **Disclaimer:** GoT no me pertenece, es obra y propiedad el genocida George R. R Martin y la cruel HBO

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler del capitulo 4 de la sexta temporada, What if y semi UA.

 **Rated:** K+

Sabes que eres bienvenido/a a disfrutar de la lectura, si te ha gustado no dudes en dejar una review, es gratis y no necesitas cuenta en FF, eso me ayudaría muchísimo.

 _Abaddon Dewitt._

* * *

 _Where you will go?_

 _Where will WE go._

* * *

 _¿A dónde irás? —preguntó ella mientras lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, con la inquietud estrujándole el estomago._

— _A dónde iremos… —respondió él—, Si no cuido de ti, el fantasma de padre volverá para matarme—. Sus ojos la miraron ligeramente expectantes, ansiosos de observar la reacción en ella._

 _Sansa sonrió con una chispa de vida que no creyó volver a ver, de esas que le revolvían el estomago de manera agradable, de esa que aun guardaba dentro de una inocencia oculta en lo más profundo de su mente, del corazón destazado en el que apenas se comenzaban a juntar los retazos._

El crepitar de la chimenea se apoderó de la sala ante su silencio, Sansa había dejado de ser la niña mimada y tímida que recordaba, se encontraba con algo diferente, era Sansa pero sin ser ella. Y así, ante cualquier cambio, Jon la miraba con el mismo fervor. Pero ahora estaban enfrentado, uno al otro se observaron con cierto recelo, las rencillas rancias del pasado parecieron volver, pero esta vez era Jon quien se alejaba, era él quien parecía abandonarla.

— _Volvamos a casa_ , —rogó Sansa.

Trataba de huir de su pasado, Jon no quería recordar. Pero con ella frente a él… lo único valioso que le quedaba.

—Vámonos juntos, —musitó Nieve. Sansa amplió la mirada, su cuerpo tembló—, huyamos, lejos del muro, lejos de Invernalia, lejos de todo…

Pudo verlo, un destello de esperanza en sus ojos, el deseo inquietante de tomarle la palabra, y entonces una sonrisa escapó de ella, sus labios se curvaron deliciosamente, mientras entrelazaba sus manos desnudas contra los dedos ásperos y callosos de Jon.

—Iremos a conocer el mundo, tú y yo, sin títulos ni pasado, te protegeré… lo juro por los dioses que lo haré, honrare la memoria de padre y viviré para ello.

Sansa asintió emocionada…

—Tendremos una casa en el campo, calido… y en el invierno zurciré tus capas mientras sales por el pan, —prosiguió ella.

Pudo verse a si misma sentada en un banquito frente a una modesta ventana mientras el sol del próximo invierno se asentaba, iluminando la pequeña habitación, nada lujoso ni petulante, era modesto, pero poseía algo que ellos habían anhelado por tanto tiempo… Calor de hogar. Un mundo utópico donde nadie los utilizaría para su beneficio, donde no había muerte o sangre.

—Cada noche susurraré a tu oído palabras dulces, mi hermosa niña, —la abrazó sin querer soltarla, como si pensara que al aflojar su agarre, ella se desvanecería—, cada noche te acunaré en mi regazo y estaré agradecido a los dioses antiguos por bendecirme.

No pudo contenerlo, Sansa comenzó a sollozar, todas sus palabras eran mentiras amargas que se le antojaron dulces. Ambos lo tenían bien sabido, nunca podrían huir, siempre serían perseguidos, pero a veces, cuando se sentían incapaces de continuar en ese camino de flagelo, soñar no costaba nada, soñar era un lujo que podían darse en ese instante que disfrutaban del candor en sus cuerpos.

—Cada noche seré tuya, y tú serás mío… —se adhirió a él con mayor fuerza, sintiéndose infinita entre sus brazos—, y así será hasta que el sol se apague.

Jon tomó el gracioso rostro entre sus manos, sus dedos enjugaron las lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos azules, la congoja le llenó el pecho, y besó sus pómulos, ahí donde una traicionera lagrima se atrevía a rodar, secándola con sus labios, Sansa hizo lo mismo.

—Te lo prometo…

Sus labios se juntaron en un beso casto. Y en cuanto tuvieron que separarse, la realidad los golpeó. Sin embargo, pese al dolor de la misma, ambos se tomaron con mayor fuerza de las manos. Jon sería fuerte por Sansa y ella sería fuerte por él, porque un lobo no puede estar sin su manada, y ellos era lo que quedaba de los Stark…

 _Siempre debe haber un Stark en Invernalia._


End file.
